1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to network connections and high-speed data links between devices of a computer network.
2. Background of the Related Art
Networked computer systems typically include multiple devices interconnected as nodes. The various nodes may include servers and storage devices that are able to communicate with each other over a network. Today, two communication specifications that are used in high-performance computing include Infiniband, which may operate at 40 Gigabits per second (Gbps), and Ethernet, which may operate at 10 Gbps. However, these communication specifications require different mechanical and electrical connectors and cables. In order to implement either network communication specification, the connectors and cables must be very specifically matched according to type.